


Pokemon Interpreter

by cap_n_port



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Rebellion, Team Rocket - Freeform, written out of spite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Team Rocket finds a new source for infinity energy.





	1. Bulbasaur Surprised

Bulbasaur stepped back as a Meowth suddenly stepped through the bushes, wearing a backpack too big for it. He stepped back even further when he noticed the Meowth was walking on two legs.

 _"You better not be here to try and steal any of Ash's Pokemon,"_ Bulbasaur said. _"I'll stop you in your tracks if you are."_

"No, no, not dat!" Meowth shook his head. "Uh, actually, quite da opposite." Bulbasaur was confused. What could be the opposite of stealing Pokemon? He soon found out when Meowth dumped the contents of the backpack on the ground. A bunch of Pokeballs- including one Luxury Ball- fell out.

"Da boss is takin' everyone's Pokeymon, and replacin' 'em wit' common ones like Zubat and Rattata. I dunno what he's doin' wit' dem, but (Mimikyu) ended up grabbin' all of Jess's and Jim's Pokeyballs."

 _"Can I let them out?"_ Bulbasaur asked.

"I t'ink it would be best ta let 'em out one at a time, so we can explain the situation."

 _"How about this one first?"_ Bulbasaur asked, extending a vine and hitting the button on the Luxury Ball.

"No, don't!" But Meowth was too late. Out popped Mimikyu.

 _"Who are you?"_ She growled, looking at Bulbasaur with fury in her eyes.

_"I'm (Bulbasaur). I'm the leader around these parts-"_

_"And you're not going to try and disintegrate me?"_

_"No! Definitely not! I help take care of Pokemon. Meowth here told me you helped take all these Pokeballs."_ Mimikyu turned to Meowth, whose ears went flat on his head.

_"You told them? How do you know we can trust them? They might rip out our eyes while we sleep!”_

_"U-uh.. He's one a' da twoip's Pokeymon.. And he's been protectin' da odders for as long as I've known him.."_

_"So he's allied with a Pikachu."_

_"I'm allied with all Pokemon,"_ Bulbasaur said. _"No matter the species, if they're hurt, I'll help them."_

 _"Then you're gonna have to help a whole bunch of Pokemon who are bound for annihilation.”_ Mimikyu said. _"The Rockets were putting all the Pokeballs into a machine. I flashed 'em and then grabbed all of my master's and James's Pokemon."_

"Uh. Mimikyu? Dat kills people."

 _"You seemed perfectly fine."_ She said.

"Well, y'know how cats have 9 lives!" Meowth was clearly terrified, so Bulbasaur stepped between the two.

 _"Hey,"_ he said. _"How about we let free another Pokemon?"_ He then hit the button on one of the others, and a Mime Jr. popped out. The Mime Jr. put his hands to his face in a silent gasp of surprise. He twirled around to wave to Bulbasaur, and then did another twirl to wave to Mimikyu. He kept twirling around to wave to all the Pokemon still in their Pokeballs, until he got dizzy and fell over. Mime Jr. got right back up, and hopped over to Meowth, giving him a big hug.

"Hey, li'l buddy!" Meowth said. "How have ya been while we've been gone?" Mime Jr. grinned and let go of Meowth to give him two thumbs up. He then put a hand on his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun, and looked around.

 _"What are you looking for?"_ Bulbasaur asked. Mime Jr. made a pose with one hand on his hip and one leg pointed outward, forming the shape of an R, and then mimicked throwing something in the air. _"Uh... R... Throw..."_ Mime Jr. sighed, curled his hands into fists, and put them in the air in a mimicry of a Roselia. _"R, throw rose... James!"_ Mime Jr. nodded enthusiastically.

 _"He's still at headquarters."_ Mimikyu said. _"Team Rocket was trying to get rid of us. So I killed them.”_

Eventually, all the Pokemon were released, and the situation explained to them.

 _"I can go on a stealth mission..."_ Yamask murmured. He ran a finger over the top of his mask. _"If someone puts on my mask, I can possess them..."_

 _"But that'll be obvious!"_ Inkay said, crossing his tentacles.

_“Do any of you know how to act like a human! No. Besides Meowth, at least...”_

“T’ank you.”

_“And I’m the only one of us who was ever human...”_

_"I was human once!"_ Frillish piped up.

Before they could continue the conversation, they heard an easily recognizable voice yell out as he was trampled by his affectionate Tauros.

"Da twoip..."


	2. Ash's House

When Ash went to go greet his Bulbasaur, he was greeted with quite a sight. A whole group of Team Rocket’s Pokemon, with Yamask and Frillish holding Mimikyu back from outright murder of Pikachu, who was on Ash’s shoulder as usual.

“Team Rocket?”

“Not anymore, twoip.” Meowth said.

“What?” Ash was confused.

_“Team Rocket was taking Pokemon away,”_ Gourgeist explained, in her usual sing-song voice. _“Darling Mimikyu here saved us from some machine~”_

Meowth translated for Ash. “She says dat Team Rocket was replacin’ all da Pokeymon, and Mimikyu saved dem.”

“Where are Jessie and James?”

“Still at Headquarters. Ya can’t exactly cut ties wit’ Team Rocket if you’re a human.”

_“That’s right!”_ Wobbuffet said.

“Do you guys need a place to stay?” Ash asked. “I can’t register you here without permission from your trainer, but you could stay at my house of some of you could stay in your Pokeballs.”

“That’d be nice. T’anks, twoip.”

When Ash kicked open the door to his house holding a backpack full of Pokeballs and followed by a bipedal Meowth, Delia stared in surprise.

“Ash, what’s in that backpack?”

“Pokemon,” Ash said, setting the backpack down on a table and opening it. Wobbuffet popped out first.

_“Here I am!”_ He said, an arm to his forehead in his usual salute.

“You know you’re not supposed to have more than six Pokemon on you at a time.”

“Oh, I’m taking care of them, because their owners can’t take care of them anymore.” Ash said, pushing the button on Mine Jr’s Pokeball to let him out.

“Well, that’s very nice of you!” Delia responded. “And is that a Meowth? Here, kitty kitty!” Meowth padded over.

“Don’t patronize me.”

“Wait- you can talk?”

“Long story, twoip’s mom.”

Mime Jr. bounded over to Delia's Mr. Mime, waving hello. Mimey waved back. The two proceeded to have a conversation nobody could hear.  
First, Mime Jr. put his hands near the sides of his head to mimic horns, and then did a sweeping gesture to the sky like the end of the Grass-type Z-move. Mimey nodded, and copied what Mime Jr. had done, only grabbing on to his actual horns instead of pretending he had them. He then pointed to the sky. Mime Jr. gave a thumbs up.

“Could you let the Pokemon play out in the yard?”

“Sure, mom!” Ash picked up the backpack. “Come on, guys- Pikachu, could you stay inside? I'm going to let all of them out." He nodded his head towards the Luxury Ball. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder. "Meowth? Wobbuffet? Mime Jr.?" But Mime Jr. was following around his evolved form with metaphorical stars in his eyes.

Outside, Ash let out all of the remaining Pokemon. They all roamed around- Mimikyu and Woobat hiding under the porch, where the sun didn't hit them, and Gourgeist striking up a conversation with Wobbuffet. But Yamask stayed near Ash.

_"I'd like to say... thank you for helping all of us. I really appreciate it."_

"He can't undastand ya, Yamask." Meowth said, and then turned to Ash. "He said t'ank ya."

* * *

 

_"I already miss Jessie."_ Wobbuffet said to Gourgeist.

_"I've missed her for a while, sweetheart. Remember the Showcases we did together?"_

_"Yeah!" Wobbuffet smiled. "Remember that one time with the sunglasses? You looked so pretty!"_ Gourgeist smiled.

_"Thank you-"_

_"And so did Jessie!"_ Oh.

_"She certainly did... We should do another performance like that sometime."_

_"But.. We can't do it without Jessie!"_

_"Maybe it will be a welcome gift when we get back to her."_ Gourgeist didn't think that would ever happen, but it was good to have hope. Wobbuffet hugged Gourgeist.

_"Yeah! Then she'll be so happy to have us back! We just have to be patient!"_

Meanwhile, underneath the porch, Woobat tried to find a comfortable position, but nothing seemed right.

_"Why do humans have to be awake during the day? Doesn't it hurt their eyes?"_ He asked as a rhetorical question. However, Mimikyu answered.

_"Humans are a strange bunch. They try to control others, and have come up with many strange machines. Yet for all their strength, they die so easily...”_ Wow, that was creepy. Noticing Meowth standing near the porch, Mimikyu shuffled out, leaving Woobat alone to contemplate on what she had said.


	3. Ash's House

When Ash went to go greet his Bulbasaur, he was greeted with quite a sight. A whole group of Team Rocket’s Pokemon, with Yamask and Frillish holding Mimikyu back from outright murder of Pikachu, who was on Ash’s shoulder as usual.

“Team Rocket?”

“Not anymore, twoip.” Meowth said.

“What?” Ash was confused.

 _“Team Rocket was taking Pokemon away,”_ Gourgeist explained, in her usual sing-song voice. _“Darling Mimikyu here saved us from some machine~”_

Meowth translated for Ash. “She says dat Team Rocket was replacin’ all da Pokeymon, and Mimikyu saved dem.”

“Where are Jessie and James?”

“Still at Headquarters. Ya can’t exactly cut ties wit’ Team Rocket if you’re a human.”

 _“That’s right!”_ Wobbuffet said.

“Do you guys need a place to stay?” Ash asked. “I can’t register you here without permission from your trainer, but you could stay at my house of some of you could stay in your Pokeballs.”

“That’d be nice. T’anks, twoip.”

When Ash kicked open the door to his house holding a backpack full of Pokeballs and followed by a bipedal Meowth, Delia stared in surprise.

“Ash, what’s in that backpack?”

“Pokemon,” Ash said, setting the backpack down on a table and opening it. Wobbuffet popped out first.

 _“Here I am!”_ He said, an arm to his forehead in his usual salute.

“You know you’re not supposed to have more than six Pokemon on you at a time.”

“Oh, I’m taking care of them, because their owners can’t take care of them anymore.” Ash said, pushing the button on Mine Jr’s Pokeball to let him out.

“Well, that’s very nice of you!” Delia responded. “And is that a Meowth? Here, kitty kitty!” Meowth padded over.

“Don’t patronize me.”

“Wait- you can talk?”

“Long story, twoip’s mom.”

Mime Jr. bounded over to Delia's Mr. Mime, waving hello. Mimey waved back. The two proceeded to have a conversation nobody could hear.  
First, Mime Jr. put his hands near the sides of his head to mimic horns, and then did a sweeping gesture to the sky like the end of the Grass-type Z-move. Mimey nodded, and copied what Mime Jr. had done, only grabbing on to his actual horns instead of pretending he had them. He then pointed to the sky. Mime Jr. gave a thumbs up.

“Could you let the Pokemon play out in the yard?”

“Sure, mom!” Ash picked up the backpack. “Come on, guys- Pikachu, could you stay inside? I'm going to let all of them out." He nodded his head towards the Luxury Ball. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder. "Meowth? Wobbuffet? Mime Jr.?" But Mime Jr. was following around his evolved form with metaphorical stars in his eyes.

Outside, Ash let out all of the remaining Pokemon. They all roamed around- Mimikyu and Woobat hiding under the porch, where the sun didn't hit them, and Gourgeist striking up a conversation with Wobbuffet. But Yamask stayed near Ash.

_"I'd like to say... thank you for helping all of us. I really appreciate it."_

"He can't undastand ya, Yamask." Meowth said, and then turned to Ash. "He said t'ank ya."

* * *

 

 _"I already miss Jessie."_ Wobbuffet said to Gourgeist.

_"I've missed her for a while, sweetheart. Remember the Showcases we did together?"_

_"Yeah!" Wobbuffet smiled. "Remember that one time with the sunglasses? You looked so pretty!"_ Gourgeist smiled.

_"Thank you-"_

_"And so did Jessie!"_ Oh.

_"She certainly did... We should do another performance like that sometime."_

_"But.. We can't do it without Jessie!"_

_"Maybe it will be a welcome gift when we get back to her."_ Gourgeist didn't think that would ever happen, but it was good to have hope. Wobbuffet hugged Gourgeist.

_"Yeah! Then she'll be so happy to have us back! We just have to be patient!"_

Meanwhile, underneath the porch, Woobat tried to find a comfortable position, but nothing seemed right.

 _"Why do humans have to be awake during the day? Doesn't it hurt their eyes?"_ He asked as a rhetorical question. However, Mimikyu answered.

 _"Humans are a strange bunch. They try to control others, and have come up with many strange machines. Yet for all their strength, they die so easily...”_ Wow, that was creepy. Noticing Meowth standing near the porch, Mimikyu shuffled out, leaving Woobat alone to contemplate on what she had said.


End file.
